Tetris 99/credits
These are the credits to Tetris 99. They were added to the game in with the second DLC update in September 2019. Arika Co., Ltd. Producer/Tetris Master 2009 * Ichirou Mihara Project Manager * Shinji Watanabe Project Director / Lead Game Designer * Akito Kitamura Game Designer * Makoto Hasebe Assistant Game Designer * Kazuya Koshimuzu Lead Programmer * Hitoshi Hirashima Game Programmers * Akira Kurabayashi * Takaaki Kato * Fumito Ushimaru * Kei Inoue * Narumi Uetsuki Technical Support/ Network Programmer * Shinichi Masuda Lead Art Director * Tatsuya Ushiroda Artists * Masashi Take * Kazumi Iguchi Executive Producer * Akira Nishitani SuperSweep co., ltd. Sound Director * Teruo Taniguchi Composers * Teruo Taniguchi * Takahiro Eguchi * Fumihisa Tanaka * Ayako Saso * Shinji Hosoe Sound Effects * Teruo Taniguchi Kitekiss Studio Art Director * Ayako Okubo Nintendo Director * Ryuichi Nakada Assistant Director * Yuki Sakamoto Network Programmers * Kimihiko Shimomura * Naoya Hirota * Ryuhei Hirota * Shigeki Yamamoto * Takeshi Wakasugi * Taketo Konno * Yu Nishikawa Network Infrastructure * Tomomitsu Aoki * Josiah Purtlebaugh * Hiroyasu Morimoto Technical Support * Koichiro Hirano Concept Designer * Kuniaki Ito Special Thanks * Masaru Tajima * Tomoyoshi Yamane * Takeshi Hayakawa * Takeshi Kawasaki * Daisuke Nakamura Producers * Hitoshi Yamagami * Akira Kinashi General Producer * Shinya Takahashi Executive Producer * Shuntaro Furukawa Testing Mario Club * Takeshi Tamura * Asuka Nishiura * Mario Club Co., Ltd. Localization NOA Localization Management * Nate Bihldorff * Reiko Ninomiya * Rich Amtower * Tim O'Leary * Scot Ritchey * Morgan Ritchie NOA Localization * Lauren Ammerman * Marjolaine Drouin * Dan Fazio * Kento Oiwa * Yanett Cepeda Valor * Thaddée Wiseur * Álex Zarza NOA Producer Testing * Kirk Buchanan * Sean Egan * Trace Gordon * Tom Hertzog * Zaher Khan * Andy Kolden * Tomoko Mikami * Kentaro Nishimura * Ivan Samoilov * Spencer SToddard * Jacob Tapia * Robert Thomas * Manna Yamasaki * Product Testing Technicians NOA Special Thanks * Jeff Miller NOE Localisation Production * Iván Garrido González * Liam Higgins * Saskia Doorschodt NOE Localisation * Pierre Sanchez * Marco Guasco * John Mullen * Sabrina Jouillat * Gurvan Le Guen * Frithjof Koepp * Sascha Weinard * Giovanna Prati * Anna Tarantini * Sofía Marín Aguilar-Galindo * Elizabeth Sánchez León * Dmitiri Kaleov * Anton Ivanchikov * Pole to Win UK Ltd. (London Studio) NOE Quality Assurance * J. Ignacio León López * Stefania Montagnese * Yannick Carrey * Laurence Uhlen * Matthieu Lamouroux * Manuel Tants * Swen Harder * Veronica Casi * Gabriele Cuscino * Laura Soto Toral * Rik Boerma * Stijn Lebon * Alla Zinevych * Iar Havenka NOE Special Thanks * Andrew Hall * Communication Coordination Group NHL Localization * Claudia Chan * Natalie Yu * Sean Shen NHL Quality Assurance * Eiju Umemura * Digital Hearts Co., Ltd. iQue Localization * Keisuke Fukushima * Zhang Xi iQue Quality Assurance * Xu Ming * Digital Hearts Co., Ltd. NOK Localization * Hyokjin Jung * Dongyeon Kim * Jihyuen Kim * Soonil Kim NOK Quality Assurance * Kiung Seong * Kyoungim Na Original Game Design By * Alexey Pajitmov Tetris Logo Design by * Roger Dean Blue Planet Software * Henk B. Rogers * Maya Rogers * Brian Rogers * Kent Otsu * Gerilynn Maria * Noriko Wada * Megan Buettner * Casey Pelkey Special Thanks * Rhys Dekle Category:Credits